voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinichi Kagari
Shinichi Kagari is a selectable colleague in After School Affairs. He is the math teacher at Seika Ladies' Academy and teaches the accelerated class at Seishun High School. Background Not much is known about Shinichi's childhood, but he has a younger sister and was also childhood friends with Kenzo. When his sister was in high school, she was romantically involved with her homeroom teacher and became pregnant, which resulted in her dropping out of high school to support her child, and her teacher had abandoned her instead of taking responsibility. This made Shinichi want to become a teacher and become so perfect that he can get rid the bad teachers like his sister's. He attended Tokyo University at Komaba where he encountered Kenzo and met Rikiya, and obtained a degree in mathematics. He became a math teacher at Seika Ladies' Academy and one of the top teachers in the school because of his teaching that led his students to get into the best universities in Japan. He would use his influence to recruit Rikiya, another talented teacher, to the school. When the KHS students trespassed and peeped into the SLA locker room, he wanted the student who was caught immediately suspended as it was the appropriate punishment, but he reluctantly let the student off with a warning at your pleading. At the time, he was aware that SLA was going to merge with KHS but because of the peeping, he was the one who suggested the no-dating rule. Upon meeting you, he believed that you were a bad teacher because you weren't very strict, but you surprised him when you scored the highest on the test that the KHS teachers had to take. He believed that you had potential which is why he paired up with you, but he never expected to fall in love with you. Insight Shinichi Kagari - Insight (2).jpg Shinichi_Kagari-His_Cheerful_Side.jpg Shinichi Kagari - When Secrets Hide in the Shadows.jpg Appearance Shinichi has chin-length, jet black hair that's layered and parted on his right, and wears rimless glasses over his ashy gray eyes. Outfits *'Teacher Attire:' Shinichi wears a charcoal gray three-piece suit, a white dress shirt, a pink tie with dark pink and white stripes, and a silver wristwatch. *'Casual Attire:' Shinichi wears a light gray shirt with an abstract pattern, a dark blue blazer with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, and gray pants with brown belt. *'Home Attire:' Shinichi's hair is messy and wears a baggy off-white and black, long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. He'll sometimes not wear his glasses. *'Winter Attire:' Coming soon... Personality Shinichi is strict and has high expectations for his students and colleagues; however, his strictness has led to success for many students. He tends to think logically instead of emotion, and believes that love is a sickness that affects one's judgment. While he portrays to be well-kept and sharply dressed at school, his apartment is extremely messy and tends to wear worn out sweat pants and sweatshirt, and have his hair messy. Despite his denial, he loves gambling for it allows him to use his mathematics skills in order to win; his favorite place to gamble his at the horse races. You are the completely opposite of him, for you are very expressive and act on emotion, and he believed that you were more of annoyance despite having great potential to be a better teacher; however, he found himself falling in love with you because of that. After you two become a couple, he's still strict at you during school hours but once the two of you are alone, he often teases you and can be quite passionate. Before falling in love with you, he would had never break the no-dating rule. Shinichi dislikes animals for he got bit by his grandmother's dog when he was very young. To him, he viewed animals as unpredictable and he does not like anything unpredictable, but he's starting to find the unexpected a good thing after dating you. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Shinichi and you are partnered up!? You are faced with his strictness and high standards, which eventually stresses and annoys you. To top things off, a student has feelings for you!? However, your heart keeps beating faster each time you see Shinichi... His POV Teachers must always be the perfect examples for their students... That's what i thought... But i commited a transgression and even felt jealous of a student?! Everything happened after i met you... After School Rendezvous You two have finally decided to date, but he's such a workaholic... As you're worried he's drifting away from you, that "one guy" suddenly approaches you. With a rival in the midst, he reveals his true self to you??? "A" is for Affair After dating Shinichi for month, your business trip to Osaka overlaps each other, as luck would find it, you two end up spending your one month anniversary alone! But he doesn't even seem to notice? |-|Season 2= Dormitory for Adults It's a struggle with the new dorm life,working with strict Shinichi. After an event at the dorms, you hear some harsh critique from the parents... You and Shinichi need to work together! Even if it's in secret... Dormitory His POV He's thinking of you so much that he's become overprotective. However, you come to a disagreement... What was he thinking about while you weren't around? Private Day Off Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Rules of Love Regulated Coming Soon... Trivia *A literal translation of his name would be "the one reality of god hunting." *Kenzo and Rikiya stated that he used to be called "Mr. Moneybags" or "RoboCash" in college because of his gambling. *Along with gambling, he's also very good at Mahjong. Category:After School Affairs Category:Shinichi Kagari Category:Characters Category:Teacher Category:Born in October Category:Libra Sign Category:Smoker Category:Bespectacled Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type A